


Night Sky Petunias

by KittyGems



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of flower meanings; take notes fellas!, AKA this is an au, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Has supernatural elements too, Hurt/Comfort, I'm taking canon and smashing it with a hammer, Not Actually Unrequited Love, This one is gonna be wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGems/pseuds/KittyGems
Summary: Camellia Elwell had just escaped Subcon with many other citizens, who have either migrated to Mafia Town, or to space. That is, until she decides to go back and save her friend, Prince Lucas. Now dealing with the past mistakes and questionable happenings, can she help the poor man heal? Especially when he's starting to exhibit supernatural abilities? Good thing she has a few tricks up her own sleeves...Indefinite hiatus, might delete and remake in the future.





	Night Sky Petunias

**Author's Note:**

> An AU I came up with a long while ago haha. As you have read, this takes place long before the game. So this is full of headcanons and more original ideas. Though we'll see some favorite characters throughout, I promise ;)

Prince Lucas has disappeared.

That’s the first thing that Camellia had heard about the Royal family in days. In fact, that anyone has heard. Ever since it started snowing in July and people have been evacuating to the newly found Mafia Town or to space, that’s the first word they got. 

And Camellia was worried. No,  _ scared. _

Lucas was, in a way, a close friend. One that she had a knowingly unrequited crush on. But that was ok, he was happy and she met him after he got with Vanessa. She could live with the feelings.

She had wanted to go back to the manor for him and the Queen, but the stampede from escaping a...

Camellia shudders.

Which brought her to where she was now, on a horse, in the middle of a blizzard. 

“Camellia, you’re crazy. You know that. But this is probably the stupidest thing you’ve done,” she mumbles to herself, pulling the hood of her black cloak closer to her head. Her red curls blow in her face as she holds the reins to a horse, the blizzard blowing around them. She guided the horse to carefully cross the overly frozen lake. 

“The manor… Good lord…” She mumbles, her lips parting. The snow had piled up against the front door and all around the porch. She guides the horse, sliding off once she finds an uncovered cellar door. She ties the horse, kissing it on the muzzle. “I’ll be back, Charlie. Be good, ok? Prepare for a gallop if we need it,” she mumbles, digging into a bag and giving him a carrot, also grabbing a lantern. She throws open the door, and starts carefully walking down the stairs. She pulls down her hood, carefully stepping into water.

“Why is this cellar flooded?” she mumbles, looking around the room. Ice crystals hung in the dimly lit room, a hanging body, broken barrels of cookie wi-- “Oh my god!” she drops the lantern, the fine glass breaking once it hits the floor. Thankfully the thin layer of water puts out the fire. Now it was dim, but she could still see. 

Prince Lucas’ hair was curtaining his face. He was limp, and she was scared for a moment that he was dead. But he twitches, lifting his face. 

“Vanessa, it’s been three days since you put me down here. Please, let me go,” he breathes, and she saw tears fall down his cheeks. 

_ Vanessa? Oh no... _

“Prince Lucas…?” she murmurs, walking up to him. When he sees she’s not Vanessa, theres a mix of emotions that flash in his face. 

“Camellia?” he finally says. She goes quiet, her gray eyes analyzing his face.

His eyes were bright yellow, not the lovely blues they used to be. 

“Y-You must leave! If she finds you in here, she’ll--”

He winces, hearing footsteps. 

“Please, go. Forget about me I’m the one she wants,” he stutters, frail. Camellia shakes her head, looking around. She runs over to a wall, the keys of the chains dangling like fruit. She grabs them, digging into the locks of his chains.

“ **Who’s there?!** ”

Camellia inhales, finally unlocking the chains.

“ **My prince! Leave him be, whoever you are!** ” There was so much venom. Anger.  _ Hatred. _

Lucas weakly falls into her arms, making Camellia grunt. He almost towers over her. She then carries him off, hugging his waist with one arm while she holds one of his arms around her neck. 

“ **WHO DARES TAKE MY PRINCE!** ” a terrifying voice screams, just as Camellia gets Lucas out into the world. Lucas inhales, shaking. Camellia takes off her cloak, wrapping it around him as she helps him over to Charlie. 

“Can you climb on?” she inquires. Lucas nods slowly, and she helps him up on to the back of the horse. She gets in the front, making sure he’s secure. She unties Charlie’s reins, and makes him go into a gallop. 

Then she made the mistake of looking back.

A black mass rose from the door, screaming and hissing, bright red eyes being the only light. Camellia feels speechless, her breath taken away.

“That’s…”

She saw the outline of the crown, and her eyes widened. 

“Go Charlie, go!” she cries. 

“ **STOP THEM!** ” Vanessa screams, pointing a sharp and thin finger at the escaping duo. Two frozen statues, which had been frozen in place in front of the house, now chased after them. Camellia screams, but makes sure Lucas, who was now unconscious, stays on the horse. Terror shot through her like a bolt of lightning, and she has Charlie jump over a fallen tree. Icicles shoot out of the ground, protruding dangerously and could kill if they stepped on the places they appeared. 

The screams of the Queen become more and more distant, and the statues stop as Camellia and Lucas escape the forest. 

Camellia makes Charlie go to her home, and she gets off him. She guides the horse to his stable, taking off the reins and such. Once that’s taken care of, she walks over to the prince. 

“Lucas, Lucas wake up,” she mumbles, shuddering from the cold she had to endure. But the prince did not waken. She sighs, pulling him by the arms. She pulls him into her cottage, right into her bed. “Goodness, you’re so cold…” she mumbles, feeling his face. “And you have a fever.” 

She takes off the cloak from him, hanging it in her closet as she lights a fire in the nearby hearth. She then checks for signs of hypothermia, which thankfully, he had no black limbs. She breathed a sigh of relief. Running off, she gets more blankets. Burying him in them, she makes sure nothing was cold.

“I’ll get you the family doctor. For now, rest, ok?” she mumbles. 

She goes off to make some soup. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.daleharvey.com/Directory/articles-of-interest/LANGUAGE+OF+FLOWERS/Meaning+of+Flowers.html Also, use this website to get meanings of the flowers I use! It's the one I personally use heh. Hope everyone enjoys this fanfic!


End file.
